Dance of the Heart
by AnonymousJolufan
Summary: This is an A/U story about Jolu. Johnny is still stuck in his evil family. Lulu is a young girl, who feels completly alone. They meet by chance and discover they have a lot in common. For starters...their way of expressing theirselves through music.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Jolu story...so be nice, but not too nice. But please review. This is the first chapter to this story, and I plan on writing several. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Dance of the Heart**

She couldn't believe that she was that girl. That girl that stays with a guy to feel that void in her life. She was that girl that stays with a guy, a guy who abused her mentally and physically, just so she wouldn't end up alone. She had always been alone.

Her father had died of a heart attack two years ago. Her mother was forever trapped in catatonia. Her brother, Lucky, was brutally killed by Helena Cassadine. Her brother, Nikolas, was killed in a car accident just 6 months ago. She now had the fear of being alone, of dying alone. Her name is Lesley Lu Spencer. She is eighteen years old. And she is in a relationship with nineteen year old Logan Hayes. Lulu, as she is called by friends, is now about to graduate and she is searching for her true identity.

"**It's my time now**" she thought as she threw up her cap with her fellow schoolmates.

The time had come. Lulu Spencer was officially a graduate of high school. She wondered what she was going to do with herself. Was she going to get a job straight out of high school? Was she going to continue schooling? Would she pursue her dream? Would she settle down and have kids, a family, white picket fence, 2.5 children....Nahhhh, that wasn't her.

She knew what she wanted. She wanted to dance. Dance had always been her escape. But she had no on to support her.

Which brings up her "_boyfriend_" Logan. She looked around...no Logan. She wondered why he wasn't here. He promised he would be. As she walked to the car, she said goodbye to her friends and decided to go to Logan's apartment to see why he wasn't there.

She used her key and unlocked the door. She saw no one, but as she was walking out she heard noise coming from upstairs. As she acceded up the stairs the noise became more apparent as to what it was. Why didn't she stop? She approached the door. And she heard it.

**Ohhh Logan, faster, faster.**

**Give it to me, now Logan now.**

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh**

Then silence. She opened the door as Logan was putting his pants back on and smirking at the unidentified girl, saying "**I knew I could make you scream**".

Then he saw Lulu. Logan turned to Lulu pleading with her saying "**I can explain, I can explain**" as if she didn't just walk in on him having sex with another girl.

She just turned and walked away...no _ran_, Lulu_ ran_ to her car. She drove, she didn't know where she was going to go, she juts hopped in her car and drove.

She arrived at what appeared to be an abandoned dance studio. "**Perfect**" She said to herself.

She got her dance clothes out of her trunk and went into the studio. She walked in with her clothes and stereo. To her surprise there was actually electricity in the place. She placed her CD in the stereo and began to dance. That was all she knew. Right now Dance was her escape, she needed to forget about all the sadness. She just needed to feel something. _And sometimes you don't need words to express yourself you just need to express your emotions. And she did it through dance._

Then she felt it. She felt eyes on her. She turned and saw him. The most gorgeous man she had ever seen. Almost like a greek god. He was beautiful she thought. At the same time the mystery man thought Lulu was undoubtly beautiful but also trouble...good thing he liked trouble.

"**Who are you**" She asked questioningly

"**Whoever you want me to be**" He replied with a smirk.

She needed to feel something...HIM? She thought, nooooo. Why was she thinking this way, she never thought this way. They stood in silence for a few minutes it seemed like, just taking in each other. It was a strange sensation she had never before felt.

Then she saw a figure emerge from the shadows...it was _Logan_.

Lulu then ran up to mystery man and whispered in his ear "** Go along with this...okay**"

Logan hadn't noticed that Lulu had saw him...so he was clueless. Lulu then pierced her lips against mystery mans. It was the most breathtaking kiss either of them had ever felt and they didn't even know each other. In fact, they both got so caught up in this kiss. Both allowing entrance of the others tongue into their mouth. They were involved in a serious make out session, hands began rummage over each others body. Then both suddenly pulled away.

Lulu snapped back into reality looking to see if Logan was there...he wasn't.

Mystery man looked confused. He reached out his hand and said "**Johnny, nice to meet you sexy**".

Lulu blushed holding out her hand and replying sweetly, "**Lulu, pleasure to meet you Johnny**".

"**The pleasure is all mine**" he replied with that smirk that he entered the room with earlier.

Johnny's phone began ringing. He answered the phone, and quickly shut it. His attitude had changed. "**See you around**" he said as he walked away. Lulu thought she would never see him again. He was someone that she just met, yet she felt an instant attraction and connection to him. She was a very determined individual...she was going to see him again. Most importantly, she wanted answers. Why the hell was Johnny even at the dance studio.

He hoped she would show herself at the studio again. Johnny had always went to the dance studio because it had belonged to his mother. And that dance studio was his escape...not dance, _piano_.

Johnny went to his car cursing his father for calling him. He hated his life. But he had enjoyed it for the past 30 minutes. The girl, Lulu she was so beautiful. And the way she danced, it is like you could see into her soul. She was filled with such emotion. And her eyes...those beautiful eyes. That sexy body, that was mildly exposed in her dance attire. Then those lips...those sweet lips. One thing was for sure...Johnny,was enamoured with this girl, and he wanted to see her again. He wanted to _kiss_ her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first Jolu story...so be nice, but not too nice. But please review. This is the first chapter to this story, and I plan on writing several. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Dance of the Heart**

She couldn't believe that she was that girl. That girl that stays with a guy to feel that void in her life. She was that girl that stays with a guy, a guy who abused her mentally and physically, just so she wouldn't end up alone. She had always been alone.

Her father had died of a heart attack two years ago. Her mother was forever trapped in catatonia. Her brother, Lucky, was brutally killed by Helena Cassadine. Her brother, Nikolas, was killed in a car accident just 6 months ago. She now had the fear of being alone, of dying alone. Her name is Lesley Lu Spencer. She is eighteen years old. And she is in a relationship with nineteen year old Logan Hayes. Lulu, as she is called by friends, is now about to graduate and she is searching for her true identity.

"**It's my time now**" she thought as she threw up her cap with her fellow schoolmates.

The time had come. Lulu Spencer was officially a graduate of high school. She wondered what she was going to do with herself. Was she going to get a job straight out of high school? Was she going to continue schooling? Would she pursue her dream? Would she settle down and have kids, a family, white picket fence, 2.5 children....Nahhhh, that wasn't her.

She knew what she wanted. She wanted to dance. Dance had always been her escape. But she had no on to support her.

Which brings up her "_boyfriend_" Logan. She looked around...no Logan. She wondered why he wasn't here. He promised he would be. As she walked to the car, she said goodbye to her friends and decided to go to Logan's apartment to see why he wasn't there.

She used her key and unlocked the door. She saw no one, but as she was walking out she heard noise coming from upstairs. As she acceded up the stairs the noise became more apparent as to what it was. Why didn't she stop? She approached the door. And she heard it.

**Ohhh Logan, faster, faster.**

**Give it to me, now Logan now.**

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh**

Then silence. She opened the door as Logan was putting his pants back on and smirking at the unidentified girl, saying "**I knew I could make you scream**".

Then he saw Lulu. Logan turned to Lulu pleading with her saying "**I can explain, I can explain**" as if she didn't just walk in on him having sex with another girl.

She just turned and walked away...no _ran_, Lulu_ ran_ to her car. She drove, she didn't know where she was going to go, she juts hopped in her car and drove.

She arrived at what appeared to be an abandoned dance studio. "**Perfect**" She said to herself.

She got her dance clothes out of her trunk and went into the studio. She walked in with her clothes and stereo. To her surprise there was actually electricity in the place. She placed her CD in the stereo and began to dance. That was all she knew. Right now Dance was her escape, she needed to forget about all the sadness. She just needed to feel something. _And sometimes you don't need words to express yourself you just need to express your emotions. And she did it through dance._

Then she felt it. She felt eyes on her. She turned and saw him. The most gorgeous man she had ever seen. Almost like a greek god. He was beautiful she thought. At the same time the mystery man thought Lulu was undoubtly beautiful but also trouble...good thing he liked trouble.

"**Who are you**" She asked questioningly

"**Whoever you want me to be**" He replied with a smirk.

She needed to feel something...HIM? She thought, nooooo. Why was she thinking this way, she never thought this way. They stood in silence for a few minutes it seemed like, just taking in each other. It was a strange sensation she had never before felt.

Then she saw a figure emerge from the shadows...it was _Logan_.

Lulu then ran up to mystery man and whispered in his ear "** Go along with this...okay**"

Logan hadn't noticed that Lulu had saw him...so he was clueless. Lulu then pierced her lips against mystery mans. It was the most breathtaking kiss either of them had ever felt and they didn't even know each other. In fact, they both got so caught up in this kiss. Both allowing entrance of the others tongue into their mouth. They were involved in a serious make out session, hands began rummage over each others body. Then both suddenly pulled away.

Lulu snapped back into reality looking to see if Logan was there...he wasn't.

Mystery man looked confused. He reached out his hand and said "**Johnny, nice to meet you sexy**".

Lulu blushed holding out her hand and replying sweetly, "**Lulu, pleasure to meet you Johnny**".

"**The pleasure is all mine**" he replied with that smirk that he entered the room with earlier.

Johnny's phone began ringing. He answered the phone, and quickly shut it. His attitude had changed. "**See you around**" he said as he walked away. Lulu thought she would never see him again. He was someone that she just met, yet she felt an instant attraction and connection to him. She was a very determined individual...she was going to see him again. Most importantly, she wanted answers. Why the hell was Johnny even at the dance studio.

He hoped she would show herself at the studio again. Johnny had always went to the dance studio because it had belonged to his mother. And that dance studio was his escape...not dance, _piano_.

Johnny went to his car cursing his father for calling him. He hated his life. But he had enjoyed it for the past 30 minutes. The girl, Lulu she was so beautiful. And the way she danced, it is like you could see into her soul. She was filled with such emotion. And her eyes...those beautiful eyes. That sexy body, that was mildly exposed in her dance attire. Then those lips...those sweet lips. One thing was for sure...Johnny,was enamoured with this girl, and he wanted to see her again. He wanted to _kiss_ her again.


End file.
